


Cramps

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: An unpleasant, monthly guest arrives and visits Therese one morning.





	Cramps

Therese woke up to find she got her period this morning. She felt a sticky wetness spreading down the back of her navy satin pajama pants. Horrified and ashamed, she threw back all the blankets and climbed out of the mattressbed to see the blood stain pooling on the spot where she slept. Carol had already gotten up from her side of the bed and left. _Did I get any blood on her?_ Therese thought. _Did she see it? Could she smell it? Oh no!_

She panicked and removed the entire bed lining before tossing it into the wicker laundry basket. Therese moved quickly towards her dresser by the window to rummage and pull a few clothes out for her bath. She made sure she grabbed a sanitary napkin from the top drawer where she kept all her brassieres and underwear. 

Instant, sharp pains shoot up inside her abdomen the moment she laid herself inside the hot water-filled tub. Therese folded her legs up to stare at the gruesome watery, red streaks that were running down her inner thighs. She grabbed the bar of soap off its tray and a washcloth. 

Carol was frying strips of bacon on the kitchen stove when she heard Therese come down the stairs. She glanced over towards her partner approaching her in a bright red blouse with dark denim blue slacks and her hair tied back in a low ponytail. 

“Good morning,” Carol greeted her, watching Therese walk closer towards her to give her a kiss. “There’s toast and coffee I made for us on the table.”

“That’s nice. Thank you.” Therese winced from a cramp as she pulled away to stare at the sizzling bacon. The meat was making her mouth water and feel ravenous. “Did you, uh, happen to feel— or get any, uh,” she closed her mouth shut and refused to speak anymore. Instead, she went towards the table to pick up her piece of toast lathered with butter and grape jelly.

“What are you trying to say, my dear?” Carol chuckled at her. She switched off the burner to let the bacon cool and started preparing for the eggs.

“Well I sort of made, uh, mess,” Therese mumbled between chewing her toast. She eagerly reached for her cup of coffee and blew on it before taking a sip.

“I thought I could smell something coppery,” Carol smirked. She snorted as she set the carton of eggs down. “Don’t feel embarrassed, Therese. It happens...” she pulled two white shelled eggs out. “Tell me how you want your eggs?”


End file.
